


REESCRIBIR LOS RECUERDOS

by MarionSLee



Series: SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A lo largo de su difícil vida, Natalia Romanoff ha acumulado recuerdos que muchas veces duelen demasiado. Borrarlos no es una opción. Pero si alguien la ayuda, quizás pueda hacer que escuezan menos".</p>
            </blockquote>





	REESCRIBIR LOS RECUERDOS

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es la continuación -o algo así- de "Segundas Oportunidades". Por supuesto, se puede leer independientemente, pero existen menciones que quedarán más claras si te lees el primero.
> 
> NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este fic contiene escenas muy gráficas de sexo heterosexual consentido entre adultos y ligeros elementos bondage. Si estás por debajo de la edad permitida para leerlos, y aún así quieres hacerlo, entra bajo tu responsabilidad.
> 
> Cualquier comentario es siempre agradecido, auqnue sea una sola línea. Gracias de antemano por leer XDD

Había pocas cosas fuera de su trabajo como espía, asesina y agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que Natasha odiara. Una de esas cosas eran las mudanzas.

No era una persona propensa a acaparar objetos. Ni tan siquiera ropa o zapatos, aunque con su sueldo habría podido permitirse el lujo. Pero sólo te das cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que tienes cuando estás a punto de mudarte, recapacitó, hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y componiendo un mohín de hastío con los labios.

Hacía ya seis meses que Tony les había propuesto, a ella y al resto de los miembros de la Iniciativa Vengadores, mudarse a la recién reformada y remozada Torre Stark, que había pasado a llamarse Torre Vengadores en honor a los futuros huéspedes. Había tenido todo aquel tiempo para hacerse cargo de aquella mudanza, pero el trabajo y la desidia a partes iguales habían hecho que lo dejara para última hora. 

Y allí estaba, encerrada en su dormitorio, con los cajones revueltos, los rincones llenos de cajas apiladas, pañuelos, bufandas y gorros de lana amontonados sobre la cama y el armario abierto ante ella como la boca de un temible dragón al que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a matar.

De repente, desde el salón le llegó el ruido de un objeto al caer al suelo y deshacerse en mil pedazos. Dio un paso atrás y estiró ligeramente el cuello.

—¿Clint?

La voz de su compañero tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Eh… ¿sí?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó en voz alta, para que él pudiese oírla desde la otra habitación.

De nuevo, la respuesta del hombre se hizo esperar.

—Nada — le contestó al fin.

Natasha arqueó una ceja e, instintivamente, colocó ambas manos en las caderas. 

—¿Que no ha pasado nada? ¿Y ese ruido qué ha sido? —inquirió, alzando un poco más el tono de voz mientras oía cómo los pedazos de aquello que se había estrellado contra el suelo chocaban unos contra los otros al ser recogidos.

—Esto… ¿recuerdas aquel jarrón que te regalo Melinda hace un par de años por Navidad? ¿La réplica del jarrón de la dinastía Ming y que tanto te gusta? 

Los ojos de Natasha se elevaron hacia el techo. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Asintió como si Clint pudiese verla antes de terminar bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo —respondió.

—Pues creo que ha muerto en acto de servicio.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara a sus labios. “Acto de servicio. Claro”.

—¡Oye! —escuchó de nuevo la voz de Clint llegar desde el salón—. No le vayas a decir a Melinda que he sido yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Natasha miró a su alrededor sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Asintió de manera exagerada.

—¿Y perderme la cara que va a poner ella cuando se lo diga? ¿Y la tuya cuando se lo cuente? ¡Le quitarías la parte divertida al asunto! —gritó.

Estaba segura de que aquel pequeño sonido que escuchó a continuación había sido Clint, gimiendo ante la perspectiva de lo que se le avecinaba. A lo mejor, dejar que él se encargara de los objetos más delicados de la mudanza no era tan mala idea después de todo. Si lo dejaba a su aire, podría ser que muchas de las cosas no llegasen nunca al nuevo apartamento y las cajas a transportar fuesen muchas menos.

Dos días atrás, mientras veían una película tumbados en el sofá, le había comentado que tenía que ponerse a empacar y Clint se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Después de todo, él pasaba en aquel apartamento más tiempo del que pasaba en el suyo propio cuando ambos no estaban trabajando. Un cajón de la cómoda del dormitorio era por entero suyo, en donde guardaba algunas de sus ropas, y en el baño estaban sus elementos de aseo personal. Y todos ellos irían al nuevo apartamento de Natasha en la Torre. Así que casi era de recibo que él participara en la mudanza. Sin pretender que aquella sonrisa se esfumara de su rostro, regresó la mirada de nuevo al armario.

Natasha miró la ropa colgada, las cajas en el altillo y los zapatos y botas amontonados en el suelo interior del guardarropa. No tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar, pensó, torciendo el gesto. Tomando aire, estiró los brazos, tomó un montón de perchas con sus respectivas prendas colgadas de ellas y las metió en la caja de cartón abierta que había junto a ella, sin apenas molestarse en doblarlas.

Repitió varias veces la operación, dejando caer un montón de ropa sobre otro y sustituyendo las cajas cuando éstas estaban llenas. 

Hizo lo mismo con los zapatos. Tardó poco en que todos ellos estuviesen en su embalaje. Fue el turno de lo que había guardado en el altillo. Se subió a un taburete y encendió la luz del interior. Allí había algunas cajas que hacía tiempo no tocaba; un par de edredones y una almohada de repuesto para cuando alguien se quedaba en su apartamento a dormir y que Clint utilizó muchas veces antes de que pasara a compartir la cama con ella. 

Lo bajó todo y lo metió en una nueva caja. Se subió otra vez al taburete, dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas. Todo lo que quería era sentarse en el sofá junto a Clint y tomarse un té viendo una película.

Se alzó de puntillas. Estaba asegurándose de que no quedaba nada en el estante cuando un bolso negro de viaje llamó su atención. Entrecerró los párpados, pensativa. No recordaba qué podía ser aquello que debía llevar allí tanto tiempo como ella llevaba viviendo en aquella casa. Se levantó un poco más sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos y, estirando el brazo, alcanzó el bolso, atrayéndolo hacia ella. 

En cuanto lo tuvo delante supo con certeza qué era. Y lo que contenía. No recordaba haberlo guardado y un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago. Tomó el bolso por las asas y lo llevó hasta la cama, sentándose en una esquina del colchón y dejándolo ante ella, en el suelo. 

Lo miró por unos largos instantes, como si estuviese esperando a que aquel objeto desapareciera y, con él, todos los recuerdos que contenía. Pero eso no iba a suceder y, una vez más en su vida, tendría que afrontarlos. Por supuesto que podía meterlo al completo en una bolsa de basura y tirarlo al contenedor, sin mirar qué había en su interior ni remover fantasmas del pasado que ya estaban muertos. O que creía que lo estaban hasta ese momento, cuando sintió que volvían a asaltarla sin piedad.

No podía apartar los ojos de él, como si con aquel gesto pudiese mirar en su interior sin abrir la cremallera. Aguardó hasta que sus nervios dijeron basta y, agachándose, descorrió la cremallera con suavidad.

Introdujo la mano y sacó lo primero que tocó: era una chaqueta de paño de color marrón. La había comprado en Minsk, hacía muchos años, cuando el frío invierno de Bielorrusia lo había sido mucho más y necesitó abrigarse más de lo normal en ella para no perecer helada antes de completar la misión que la Habitación Roja le había encomendado. Dejó a un lado la chaqueta y sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, ajada por el tiempo y con cierto olor a humedad. Las dejó también a un lado y rebuscó en el interior. Sus manos se toparon con el metal antes de que sus ojos pudiesen vislumbrarlas. 

Tomó el frío material y las sacó, despacio. Unas esposas, algo antiguas y usadas. El recubrimiento de aluminio se había cascarañado cerca de la cerradura y se había oscurecido. Pesaba algo más que las actuales, las que solían usar los miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D. y que eran mucho más fiables y eficientes. 

Recordaba cuándo consiguió aquellas esposas; fue en Alejandría, cuando a Clint le habían encargado la misión de matarla y, en cambio, no sólo le perdonó la vida sino que le dio la oportunidad de trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. y comenzar a limpiar asi su larga lista de números rojos. Aquellas esposas habían sido de Clint y él las había usado para encadenarla a la cama cuando ella se lo pidió. Porque así había crecido y dormido en la Habitación Roja mientras la convertían en La Viuda Negra.

El metal se había ido entibiando entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos por un momento y todo volvió a ella con meridiana claridad, como si hubiese sido ayer mismo el último día en que se puso las esposas para poder dormir. Se miró la muñeca. Allí estaban aún, desdibujadas por el paso de los años, las marcas que el metal había infligido en su carne y en su piel, cuando era una niña, y que ahora apenas eran una sombra rosácea.

Abrió los ojos. Allí seguían, mudas, tan crueles como lo habían sido las manos que la ataban todas las noches. Tan esperanzadoras como las que la liberaron en El Cairo.

No escuchó que Clint había entrado en la habitación hasta que notó el colchón hundirse a su espalda cuando él se sentó.

—Hey —la saludó, acercándose a ella y besándola en el pelo.

Natasha se obligó a desviar la mirada del objeto que aún portaba y le sonrió.

—¿Qué tal allí fuera? ¿Ha habido alguna baja más?

Clint se acercó más a ella, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—No, ninguna más. Todo lo del salón está embalado y listo para que llamemos a los de la mudanza cuando quieras.

Acarició el dorso de las manos anchas y fuertes de él, unidas ante ella sobre su vientre y sonrió.

—Aún no he terminado aquí. Y faltan las cosas de la cocina… aunque no sé si debo llevármelas o no—. Giró la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Tenemos cocina en el apartamento de la Torre? No le he preguntado a Tony.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Si quieres, le llamo y se lo pregunto —le contestó. Unos segundos después, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza, en dirección a las esposas—: ¿Qué tienes ahí?

La mirada de Natasha se desvió de nuevo hacia ellas. Hizo un ademán con los hombros, o lo intentó, ya que tener a Clint apoyado sobre uno de los suyos le restaba movimiento. Levantó un poco los grilletes y pasó el pulgar por el cierre, con suavidad.

—Esas eran mis esposas —intervino Clint antes de que ella pudiese responderle. Asintió, despacio.

—Sí. Lo eran.

Clint se separó de ella, irguiéndose a su espalda.

—¿Dónde han aparecido? Creí que te habías deshecho de ellas hacía mucho tiempo.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, como si quisiese restarle importancia.

—Han aparecido ahí dentro —dijo, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al armario—. Había olvidado que estaban ahí.

—Tíralas. Deshazte de ellas. No las necesitas —se apresuró a decir Clint, tajante.

Sabía que Clint llevaba razón. Eso era lo que debía hacer pero no podía dejar de mirarlas. Era algo casi hipnótico.

—Sé que debería hacer eso pero…  
Sin previo aviso, las manos de Clint la agarraron por los hombros, girándola hacia él con suavidad. La tomó por la barbilla gentilmente e hizo que elevara su rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, serio.

Parpadeó unos instantes después, intentando enfocar la figura de su compañero.

—Supongo que sí. No lo sé, en realidad —le contestó, igualmente seria, desviando su mirada de la de él y fijándola en algún punto del rincón de la habitación—. Te he contado muchas cosas de mi vida antes de unirme a S.H.I.E.L.D., cuando era una espía rusa, pero nunca te he contado cómo me convertí en una Viuda Negra. Cómo era mi vida allí.

Clint se removió frente a ella, acercándose aún más. Tenía una pierna doblada sobre el colchón delante de él, y la otra apoyada en el suelo, descalzo.

—No, Nat. No te hagas eso — la voz de Clint estaba cargada de preocupación—. Recuerdo cuando me contaste lo del hospital en Sao Paulo y lo que le ocurrió a la hija de Drakoff. Vi cuánto dolor había en tus palabras. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso.

Natasha alzó la comisura de sus labios en una suerte de sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Recordaba con exagerada nitidez los pasajes de su vida que Clint acababa de mencionarle. Su mirada buscó la de su compañero. Allí estaba, tan claramente como lo había escuchado. El rictus relajado de Clint había desaparecido y, en su lugar, una profunda arruga partía su frente en dos al entrecerrar los ojos. La mano fuerte y capaz de él tomó la que tenía libre y la aprisionó con seguridad. Ella giró la suya y apretó la mano masculina a su vez.

—¿Y si quiero hacerlo, Clint? ¿Y si necesito hacerlo?

Lo vio tomar aire, mientras la línea de su mandíbula se endurecía.

—Entonces, escucharé lo que quieras contar.

Millones de imágenes se agolparon tras sus párpados, pasando tras ellos como una antigua película en blanco y negro. Imágenes de otra vida, de otros lugares, de otra Natasha. De cuando era Natalia, la pequeña Natalia. 

—Nunca le he contado a nadie lo que nos hacían allí dentro, la… tortura a la que nos sometían, enmascarada con aquel lavado de cerebro de que, lo que hacíamos, lo hacíamos por nuestra patria y por nuestros ideales —intentó humedecerse los labios resecos antes de continuar, con la mirada fija en las esposas pero sin apenar verlas—. “La madre Rusia os necesita. Rusia es ahora vuestra madre y debéis darlo todo por ella”, nos decían. Éramos niñas a las que convertían en máquinas de matar. Pasábamos hambre. ¿Sabes lo que es pasar hambre, Clint?

Un pulso apareció en la mandíbula del hombre, fruto de la tensión. Natasha sabía que la infancia de Clint tampoco había sido un camino de rosas y que podía imaginarse a la perfección por lo que ella pasó. Bajó de nuevo la mirada y continuó.

—Antes de dormir, nos ataban a esas camas… si cierro los ojos aún escucho el roce del metal de las esposas contra el del cabecero cuando me movía—comenzó diciendo, apretando las esposas de Clint—. Dormía con el brazo alzado, toda la noche, sin poder moverme. Así ocurría día tras día, mes tras mes. Nunca nos las quitaban. Si olvidaba cubrirme el brazo antes de que me ataran, se quedaba helado y al día siguiente, el dolor era insoportable. 

Oyó la respiración de Clint hacerse más pesada, cómo tomaba aire por la nariz para, inmediatamente, exhalarlo por el mismo lugar. Su mano no la soltaba y Natasha se agarró a ella con más fuerza.

—Fue así siempre. Hasta que no supe dormir sin ellas, como todas las demás niñas que allí había. Esperábamos pacientes, y hasta contentas, a que la guardiana llegara y nos la ajustara a las muñecas — le dijo, alzando la cabeza y buscando su mirada. La encontró de inmediato—. Nunca tuve amigas allí. No podía tenerlas. Eran ellas o yo. Al principio, cuando llegué, hubo una niña, Katia. Era preciosa, con largas trenzas rubias y unos enormes ojos azules. Y…

Se detuvo cuando sintió que la garganta se le cerraba a causa de las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Tragó saliva, intentando mitigar aquella sensación que amenazaba con atenazarla.

—Nat, no sigas, por favor —le rogó Clint.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—La maté, Clint. Era ella o yo. Nos enfrentaron y gané. Aún recuerdo… 

Sin esperarlo, Clint se acercó a ella y la abrazó, refugiándola entre sus brazos. La reacción la tomó por sorpresa. De inmediato, comenzó a relajarse entre ellos, dándose cuenta de que había estado en tensión durante todo aquel tiempo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones.

—Si pudiese hacer algo para que pudieses olvidar aquello, lo haría sin dudar, Nat —le susurró Clint cerca del oído, cerrando más su abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Natasha pasó el brazo por la cintura masculina, acercándose a su vez, dejando que la calidez y la fuerza contenida del cuerpo de Clint la consolaran. Apretó los párpados, escondiéndose en el hueco de su cuello y aspirando aquel aroma que había llegado a conocer tan bien y que reconocería en cualquier parte con los ojos cerrados. 

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada recayó en las esposas que aún sostenía, en lo que habían significado en su pasado y en lo que tenía ahora. Hizo el ademán de arrojarlas lejos; desprenderse de ellas para siempre y apartarlas de su vida. Pero sabía que los recuerdos seguirían ahí, dormidos y latentes, dispuestos a despertar en cualquier momento. Ella no solía llevar esposas en sus misiones, y desde hacía mucho tiempo, Clint tampoco las llevaba. Tal vez, la última vez que él las llevó fue en aquella misión en El Cairo. En el fondo sabía que aquello era temporal; volvería a verlas en algún lugar, a alguien que las llevara e, irremediablemente, su mente viajaría a esos momentos de su infancia y de su temprana adolescencia, cuando era una prisionera en las garras de la Habitación Roja y todos los recuerdos volverían a comenzar.

Una de las manos de Clint viajaba por su espalda, arriba y abajo, despacio, intentando reconfortarla. Se concentró en ellas y en cómo despertaba cada centímetro de piel por las que pasaban, y notando cómo se erizaba el vello de sus brazos y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que comenzaban a sacudirla. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo supo.

—Puedes ayudarme. Si quieres.

Clint se separó de ella.

—Claro que quiero. Dime qué puedo hacer —le respondió con presteza.

Ella le tendió las esposas.

—Átame a la cama y hazme el amor.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él cuando fue capaz de articular tras intentarlo en varias ocasiones. Natasha asintió con seguridad y le tendió las esposas.

—No quiero estar temiendo a que, en algún momento, en algún lugar, alguien me enseñe unas como estas y no sepa cómo reaccionar. O me quede paralizada, con las imágenes de la Habitación Roja acudiendo a mis retinas.

Clint miró lo que ella le tendía. Bajó la vista, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. 

—Desde aquella noche en Alejandría, siempre he supuesto que volver a verlas te traería malos recuerdos.

Natasha afirmó con vigor. 

—Y has supuesto bien, Clint. Pero no quiero esconderme de ellas toda mi vida. Necesito echar de mi cabeza aquellas imágenes. Reescribirlas, reemplazarlas por otras; otras que no duelan.

Las manos de Clint se posaron sobre las rodillas de Natasha, acariciándolas distraído.

—No es que me quiera negar, Nat, pero ¿estás segura? Que vuelva a atarte a la cama… —contestó, alzando la cabeza y fijando aquellos intensos ojos azules en ella.

Natasha le sonrió a medias. 

—Lo estoy —le aseguró con decisión—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudarás a darles una patada?

Clint miró en dirección a la puerta. Cuando su mirada regresó a ella, le sonrió.

—Nat, soy un hombre. Me hablas de hacerte el amor y, automáticamente, se me baja la sangre ahí abajo y dejo de pensar con coherencia.

Ella alzo una ceja hasta casi el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Siempre has tenido problema para llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Clint —le dijo, inclinándose hacia él, haciendo la distancia entre ambos menor. Bajó la mirada un instante, en dirección a la entrepierna de su compañero, señalándola con la vista—. “Ahí abajo” es tu polla.

Un gemido suave abandonó la garganta del hombre.

—No me estás ayudando.

Natasha le sonrió, seductora.

—No pretendo hacerlo. Lo que quiero —dijo, acercando su boca a la de él, dejando tan sólo un par de centímetros de separación entre ambas y le susurró—, lo que quiero es que me quites la ropa, me ates a la cama y no me dejes pensar más que en tus manos sobre mí.

—Natasha…

—¿Lo harás, Clint? —preguntó, sintiendo el aliento que salía de la boca de él y rozaba sus labios. 

Clint alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla tan delicadamente que Natasha tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en ella.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Clint tenía la vista clavada en ella. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido. 

—Bésame —le dijo, casi un ruego, avanzando hacia él, buscando sus labios. Clint se retiró unos centímetros.

—No, nada de besos —respondió con voz ronca, que hizo que su piel se erizara—. Quieres que imponga mis reglas, pues bien, esta es mi regla: nada de besos. Por ahora.

A los labios de Natasha acudió una sonrisa trémula que fue, poco a poco, haciéndose más amplia.

—Esto va a gustarme.

Clint asintió, despacio, una y otra vez.

—Te aseguro que te va a gustar.

No tenía que asegurarle nada, pensó Natasha; simplemente, lo sabía.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Clint y ella se apresuró a contestar.

—Sí.

—¿Me dirás que pare cuando no quieras continuar? 

Natasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer, Clint?

—Sólo me estoy asegurando de que jugamos el mismo juego. Que las cosas están claras antes de empezar. Si los recuerdos de aquello que te hicieron te sobrepasan y no quieres o no puedes continuar, quiero que me lo digas.

Ella volvió a asentir. 

—Lo haré.

Despacio, Clint le quitó de las manos las esposas y las guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Sube a la cama, ponte de rodillas y quítate la camiseta —le pidió, firme pero seguro, en un tono de voz que hizo que el corazón se lanzase a bombear sangre por todo su cuerpo —. Y el sujetador.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió; se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y, con deliberada lentitud, pasó la camiseta por su cabeza, dejándola caer junto al borde de la cama. El sujetador corrió la misma suerte, dejándola medio desnuda ante la mirada oscura y cargada de deseo de Clint. 

El cálido aire de la habitación le acarició la piel y notó como sus pezones se endurecían. Hizo un mohín con los labios, buscando los ojos de Clint.

—¿Y bien?

Él se levantó de la cama, quedándose de pie junto a ella. 

—Túmbate.

Sin cuestionarlo, hizo lo que le pidió, tomándose su tiempo para sentarse en el centro de la cama y tumbarse, despacio. Clint se aproximó a ella, hincando una rodilla sobre el colchón, a su lado. 

—Levanta los brazos, Nat.

Ella le obedeció; alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, Clint sacó de nuevo las esposas que había guardado en el bolsillo. Con destreza, las pasó por uno de los barrotes del cabecero de la cama y las aseguró en torno a ambas muñecas. El sonido del metal le arañó los oídos. Lo recordaba con nitidez, noche tras noche, al cerrarse en torno a sus manos, como si hubiese sido ayer mismo. El frío del material contra su piel le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y que un ligero estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba abajo. 

—Abre los ojos.

Una vez más ella hizo lo que le pidió. Los abrió, lentamente. Allí estaba Clint, con una rodilla aún clavada sobre el colchón, a su lado, mirándola desde arriba, con una cierta preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos…

Ella negó con vehemencia.

—Quiero que sigas, Clint. Estoy bien —le aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa que él agradeció en silencio y ofreciéndole una idéntica. 

Clint bajó de la cama, rodeándola hasta el lado opuesto. Se sentó al borde del colchón y éste cedió un poco por su peso. Abrió un cajón de la mesilla de noche. 

—¿Dónde está… —quiso saber, sin acabar la pregunta mientras rebuscaba en él.

Natasha alzó la cabeza todo lo que pudo para mirarlo. 

—¿Esa va a ser tu arma? —le cuestionó, con la voz teñida con cierto tono de burla.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y con una sonrisa sesgada en sus labios.

—Esa va a ser “una” de mis armas —le contestó, con ligereza—. El resto de mis armas las traigo puestas de casa.

Natasha tuvo que esforzarse en ahogar la carcajada que le nació en el pecho. Si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla, que pudiese empujar de su mente todos aquellos malos recuerdos, ese era, sin lugar a ninguna duda, Clint. No había nadie en el mundo en quien confiara tanto como confiaba en Clint, absolutamente nadie y con nadie se expondría tanto como lo estaba haciendo con él. Natasha respiró profundamente, serenándose y apuntó en dirección al mueble con la barbilla.

—Busca en el último cajón.

Clint abrió el que ella le había indicado y sacó de él una pequeña caja negra y, de dentro de ésta, una bolsa de idéntico color. De su interior sacó un discreto vibrador. Clint sonrió.

—Vaya, este es nuevo —señaló, observándolo en sus manos—. Y me gusta el color morado.

Natasha alzó los ojos hacia el techo, componiendo una sonrisa burlona.

—No seas engreído — contestó, burlona. 

Él volvió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, visiblemente divertido. 

—Sé que lo compraste pensando en mí.

Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no estallar en una sonora carcajada.

—Lo dicho: eres un engreído — le contestó, resistiéndose a darle la razón, aunque la llevara. 

Clint dejó el vibrador a un costado de Natasha y, con destreza, se subió a la cama, quedándose de rodillas a su lado. Paseó la mirada por ella con lentitud, de arriba abajo, absolutamente concentrado, tal y como hacía cuando estaba siguiendo a un objetivo. Sintió cómo la quemaba a través de la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta y deseó poder deshacerse de ella en aquel instante.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Clint soltó el botón de sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera con tanta parsimonia que, de no haber estado atada, lo habría terminado haciendo ella misma antes de que sus nervios se resintieran. Un instante después, los pantalones y la ropa interior bajaban por sus piernas y terminaban hechos un ovillo junto a la cama.

—Eres preciosa, Nat.

Le habían dicho tantas veces aquella frase a lo largo de su vida que había terminado por perder el sentido. Pero, en cambio, cuando Clint se lo decía, cuando él señalaba lo hermosa que era, lo importante no eran sus palabras sino la manera en que la miraba, cómo sus ojos resbalaban por ella, como si quisiera desnudarla con la vista y comérsela a besos. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se calentaba; cómo su piel se erizaba y una corriente eléctrica bajaba por su espina dorsal hasta instalarse en el bajo de su espalda. Apretó las manos sobre su cabeza, convirtiéndolas en puños, que abrió y cerró varias veces.

—Siento que lo soy cuando tú me miras — respondió, con la voz entrecortada.

Clint posó una mano sobre ella, apenas un roce, como si fuera un objeto sagrado al que no tenía derecho a tocar. Paseó las yemas de los dedos por su costado, desde el muslo hasta el pecho y, seguidamente, deshizo el camino, descendiendo con parsimonia. Natasha cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquella caricia. Un gemido involuntario abandonó sus labios. Volvió a abrirlos cuando las manos de Clint desaparecieron. El peso del cuerpo masculino hizo oscilar el colchón. Natasha alzó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Había olvidado que, sobre la cama, había dejado algunas prendas de vestir que tendría que haber guardado en las cajas junto a las demás. Clint regresó a ella llevando un pañuelo en las manos.

—Levanta un poco la cabeza —le pidió, y ella así lo hizo.

Con cuidado, Clint vendó sus ojos y anudó el pañuelo tras la nuca. Todo se oscureció en torno a ella. 

—¿No me vas a dejar verte?

—No.

Ella suspiró, descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada y levantando la barbilla hacia el techo.

—Me gusta verte desnudo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —le respondió él.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, que se había hecho más acusado por la falta de visión. Los oídos parecieron agudizarse y percibió el aire de la habitación sobre su piel con más intensidad. Abrió y cerró las manos, desentumeciendo los dedos.

—¿Clint? —lo llamó.

—Dime.

Natasha alzó la cabeza en la dirección desde donde le llegó la voz.

—¿Qué sucede?

No fue una risa, pero Natasha podía jurar, como si realmente lo estuviese viendo, que Clint había sonreído.

—¿Vas a callarte?

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios.

—¿Y si no lo hago, que harás? ¿Me amordazarás?

En aquella ocasión sí pudo escuchar la risa de Clint.

—No, no te amordazaré. Me gusta cuando maldices en ruso y gritas mi nombre cuando te corres. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Más de una vez —le contestó, con voz segura.

Natasha retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Arqueó la espalda y plantó los pies en el colchón, despacio. Clint sólo había relatado lo que quería oír de los labios de ella y ya estaba sintiendo su cuerpo humedecerse entre los muslos. No pudo contener un ronroneo grave que salió de su garganta.

—¿Te gusta la idea? —oyó a Clint preguntar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de responderle.

—Me gusta, sí.

—Bien.

Por unos instantes no escuchó nada. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación hasta que un ruido metálico llegó hasta sus oídos: el descorrer de una cremallera. Comenzó a sentir la boca seca y se pasó la lengua por los labios para mitigarlo, mientras se imaginaba a Clint quitándose los pantalones, sin apartar la mirada de ella y quedándose desnudo. Un momento después, el peso del cuerpo del hombre venció el colchón cuando subió a la cama. 

Natasha giró la cabeza en dirección hacia donde había notado su presencia. Sonrió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

Clint tardó en contestar.

—Te miro.

La voz casi susurrante la hizo tomar aire y una ligera punzada entre las piernas las hizo cerrarlas con fuerza, intentando calmar su creciente ansiedad. Tragó saliva, humedeciéndose así la boca.

—¿Por qué no me tocas? Quiero me que toques.

El colchón se movió de nuevo mientras Clint se acercaba a ella. Lo sintió más cercano y esperó el contacto de sus manos pero, finalmente, no llegó.

—Porque me estoy tocando a mí mismo —le contestó, en un susurró—. Estoy imaginando que eres tú quien me toca, que es tu mano la que tengo sobre mi polla.

Natasha tragó saliva.

—¿Eso estás haciendo, Clint? 

—Sí. 

Natasha gimió en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a escocerle por el deseo de ponerlas sobre él y pasearlas por aquel cuerpo bien trabajado y de músculos definidos que conocía tan bien como conocía el suyo. Quería hacer exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo, que fueran sus manos las que lo acariciaran.

—Clint. Por favor —le rogó en voz baja, casi inaudible a sus propios oídos.

El se acercó aún más y hasta ella llegó el calor de su cuerpo, a su lado.

—¿Por favor qué, Natasha?

—Tócame. Bésame. Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí.

Esperaba una reacción de Clint, esperaba la primera caricia de sus manos. En lugar de eso, la boca de él se cerró en torno a uno de sus pezones. Tuvo que refrenar el pequeño grito que acudió a su garganta al sentirlo.

Abrió y cerró las manos, una y otra vez, mientras él dedicaba toda su atención a agasajar el pecho. Lamía despacio primero para, a continuación chuparlo con más intensidad. Cuando sopló sobre la piel sensible y húmeda, Natasha maldijo en voz baja, retorciéndose de placer.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella sonrió.

—Sabes que sí. Pero me gustaría verte hacerlo.

—Tenemos todo el día —le contestó antes tomar el otro pezón en la boca y dedicarle la misma atención que le había dedicado al primero.

Hubiese jurado que la habitación había comenzado a caldearse pero no, no era la habitación, era ella, calentándose bajo las expertas prácticas de la lengua de Clint. 

Cuando creyó que no podía soportarlo más, Clint dejó la endurecida punta y pasó su lengua por el contorno bajo su pecho, desde el costado hasta el centro para pasar al otro y seguir el mismo camino hacia el costado opuesto. Era metódico en su faena; se desempeñaba con lentitud pero sin demora, no dejando ni un solo centímetro de piel sin saborear. Y cuando ya no lo esperaba, Clint se colocó a horcajadas sobre la parte alta de sus piernas y posó sus manos sobre su cintura.

Natasha se retorció bajo su peso. Las palmas viajaron por sus costados, subiendo por el exterior de sus brazos alzados, hasta cerrarse en torno a sus muñecas apresadas por las esposas. Clint las masajeó con suavidad, dedicándoles tiempo para, a continuación, deshacer el camino, bajando por sus brazos y los costados en dirección a la cintura y las caderas. 

Las fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a ellas, clavando los dedos en la suave carne. Sin embargo, Natasha no registró ningún dolor; al contrario, las manos de Clint eran demandantes pero no opresivas; tomaban y ofrecían a partes iguales. La estaba torturando con ellas.

Notó que Clint se retiró ligeramente y temió que él fuese a abandonar el lugar en donde se había colocado. En cambio, él se levantó sólo lo justo para que ella pudiese abrir las piernas y poder colocarse entre ellas. Siguió acariciándola, esta vez por el exterior de los muslos, para bajar en dirección a las rodillas y las pantorrillas. Cuando llegó a los tobillos inició el ascenso por la parte interior, muy despacio, hasta detenerse al llegar a la parte superior de los muslos, rozando con sus ingles. Ansiaba que siguiera tocándola y acariciándola, que cruzara aquella frontera que parecía haberse levantado en la parte alta de sus muslos y que las manos de él no parecían querer traspasar. Se mordió el labio inferior, anhelante. Creyó que iba a obtener lo que deseaba cuando volvió a sentir las manos moverse sobre ella pero éstas continuaron ascendiendo en dirección a su vientre.

Clint dejó de acariciarla y, por un breve momento, sintió frío. 

—Levanta un poco —le dijo, tocándola en la cadera. Ella lo obedeció.

Con suavidad, Clint la ayudó a levantarse, tomándola por las nalgas y deslizó una almohada o un cojín (no sabía bien lo que era) bajo sus glúteos. Se relajó sobre la mullida superficie cuando así volvió a indicárselo, con un suave toque en la pierna.

De nuevo, Clint la emprendió con uno de sus pechos mientras su mano masajeaba el otro, despacio, comedido, acariciándolo con empeño. Natasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire. Pero el agasajo duró poco, muy poco a juicio de Natasha, cuando la boca de él comenzó a descender por el centro de su abdomen, dejando un reguero infinito de besos mientras bajaba que le erizó la piel desde el cogote hasta los dedos de los pies.

Clint se detuvo tras dejar atrás el ombligo, a pocos centímetros de su pubis. Si aquello no era una tortura en toda regla, no sabía qué podía ser. 

Un zumbido la sorprendió. Movió la cabeza en la dirección del sonido, como si así pudiese saber de qué se trataba. No tardó en comprender que Clint había encendido el vibrador que, creyó, había olvidado.

Lo sintió posarse sobre su cuerpo, en el valle entre sus pechos. El suave murmullo del juguete le arrancó una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Clint, con voz ronca.

Ella asintió.

Clint continuó paseando el objeto por su cuerpo, rodeando ambos senos y rozándole los pezones aún sensibles. Ascendió con él, acariciando la curva de su cuello y la línea de la mandíbula. Pensó que su próximo objetivo serían sus labios y su boca pero, en cambio, Clint hizo descender el vibrador entre sus pechos y sobre el abdomen, sin detenerse cuando bajó más allá del ombligo. Natasha contuvo la respiración cuando la punta del objeto se paseó por el exterior de su sexo, excitándola hasta lo indecible. Estaba húmeda y más que preparada. Un roce más, una caricia más y Clint introdujo el juguete dentro de ella, deslizándose sin que su cuerpo opusiera ninguna resistencia.

La vibración la tomó por sorpresa, extendiéndose por todo su vientre con aquel ritmo continuo y firme. Arqueó la espalda, levantándose un poco de la cama, ayudándose de los pies sobre el colchón. 

—¡Clint! —exclamó, entre dientes. Clint posó la otra mano sobre su vientre y la acarició.

—¿Sí? —y, acompañando su escueta respuesta, Clint introdujo un poco más el juguete en su interior, inclinándolo y moviéndolo, buscando así su punto más sensible. Natasha se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes de la cama y apretó la mandíbula mientras el pulso del vibrador se extendía por su cuerpo.

—¡Bózhe moy! ¡Clint! ¡Clint! —repitió su nombre mientras se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

La voz ronca y gutural de su compañero llegó a sus oídos surgida entre una espesa bruma.

—Exactamente por eso no te he amordazado. Porque me encanta verte así.

Clint cambió el ritmo del juguete y el pulso se acrecentó. Los dedos de Natasha se abrían y cerraban de forma espasmódica, queriendo conseguir algo que tenía fuera de su alcance. Clint retiró el vibrador para, a continuación, volver a introducirlo en su cuerpo, con más vigor. Natasha intentó cerrar las piernas, pero el cuerpo y la mano de él se lo impidieron.

—¿Qué quieres, Nat? —le preguntó. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios. Clint volvió a insistir—: Dime, ¿qué quieres?

Natasha incorporó la cabeza.

—Clint, por favor. Por favor —le rogó, casi sin poder articular palabra. 

Notó como el colchón se vencía cuando él cambió de posición.

—¿Por favor qué, Tasha? ¿Quieres correrte ya? ¿Quieres que hagas que te corras ya? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —y removió el juguete dentro de ella, tocando y presionando las zonas más sensibles. Ella volvió a retorcerse.

—¡Sí, sí! Quiero… — y las palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire cuando la descarga del avasallador orgasmo la golpeó, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración y con una miríada de pequeños puntos blancos explosionando tras sus párpados cerrados.

Aún no se habían extinguido los últimos coletazos de su desahogo cuando sintió que el vibrador abandonaba su cuerpo y era reemplazado por la boca de Clint. 

Las manos masculinas, apoyadas en sus rodillas, impidieron que las cerrara en torno a su cabeza. La lengua de él se esmeraba con la misma entrega con la que la había llevado hasta el clímax. La masajeaba, utilizando los labios para pellizcar la carne excitada e hinchada de su clítoris, volviendo una y otra vez a acariciarla con la punta de la lengua, zigzagueando y lamiendo. El eco de su primer orgasmo aún resonaba en su interior cuando una segunda oleada la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Clint! ¡Sí! ¡Clint!

Olvidó respirar, olvidó donde estaba, olvidó incluso, por unos instantes, su propio nombre, agarrándose a los barrotes de la cama mientras los nuevos espasmos la sacudían. Se retorció con fuerza, apoyando las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón y pujando hacia arriba, levantando a Clint en el proceso. 

—¡Suéltame las manos! Por favor, suéltame las manos —le rogó. Él abandonó su lugar entre sus piernas.

Clint no necesitó ninguna otra palabra. Se cernió sobro ella y el cierre de las esposas cedió casi al instante. Las retiró con cuidado, masajeándole la piel que había estado en contacto con el metal con sus dedos, haciendo que la circulación volviera a ellas. Un segundo más tarde, le retiró la venda de los ojos. 

Natasha encogió los párpados. La luz de la habitación le molestaba, pero fue un malestar pasajero. El rostro de Clint estaba a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, serio y con la mirada fija en ella. Natasha le sonrió a medias y, sin mediar palabra, lo empujó, haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo utilizando la inercia del empuje y los muchos años de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, posó sus manos sobre los hombros musculados y volvió a sonreír. Clint le correspondió de igual manera.

—Me has cogido con la guardia baja —le dijo. 

La ceja de Natasha casi llegó hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Seguro que sí. 

Clint la tomó por las muñecas, con suavidad.

—¿Cómo estás?

Los ojos de Natasha estaban fijos en el rostro masculino, en cada pequeña arruga que se le formaba alrededor de los ojos; en la sombra de la barba sobre el mentón; en la curva de aquellos labios que se estaba muriendo por besar.

—Estoy bien.

Clint no le respondió. En cambio, tomo una de sus manos, se la llevó hasta los labios y besó la porción de piel que había estado en contacto con las esposas. Dejó un sinfín de pequeños besos que despertaron todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Natasha y un nuevo pulso en donde sus cuerpos se rozaban. Insolente, se movió sobre él, buscando un mayor punto de contacto entre ambos cuerpos y apretó los muslos contra los costados de Clint. Sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía bajo ella mientras Clint cerraba los ojos. De la garganta del hombre salió un gemido que no la habría estremecido más si hubiese sido suyo. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole una perfecta visión de la longitud de su cuello y su clavícula y Natasha aprovechó aquel instante para quebrantar la regla que había impuesto Clint. 

Atacó su boca como un hambriento ataca un plato de comida caliente: con voracidad. Sin contenciones ni miramientos. Mordió los labios masculinos, los atrapó entre sus dientes, tironeando de ellos y lamiéndolos. Sus manos atrapaban su rostro, impidiéndole así que se retirara, aunque no creía que él quisiese hacerlo, dado como la sujetaba por las caderas, hundiéndole los dedos en la carne. Suponía que, al día siguiente, las marcas de su agarre serían mudos testigos, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Quería las manos de él sobre su piel, quemándola y marcándola con fuego. Sus propias manos estaban ansiosas por recorrer cada plano, cada músculo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de llevarlo hasta donde él la había llevado. 

—Natasha —lo oyó susurrar contra sus labios, sin romper aquel beso que los estaba dejando a ambos sin respiración y que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de finalizar.

Pese a que adoraba aquella posición privilegiada sobre él, Natasha descendió del cuerpo de Clint y se colocó a su lado. El abdomen firme subía y bajaba, acompañando la pesada respiración. Sus caderas insistían, alzándose sutilmente, buscándola. Clint agarraba las sábanas que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Natasha creía que no había visto nada más hermoso que él en todos los días de su vida. 

Paseó las palmas de sus manos por el torso masculino, arriba y abajo, desde el pecho hasta donde el vello se arremolinaba bajo el ombligo. Conforme bajaba, Clint se retorcía y como si quisiera guiarla hasta su miembro. Natasha no se hizo de rogar y tomó en su mano los testículos, presionando ligeramente y masajeándolos.

—¡Nat!

Buscó de nuevo sus labios, atrapándolos con sus dientes. 

—Dime qué quieres — insistió ella, arañando el labio inferior. Abandonó su boca para sembrar de besos la línea de su mandíbula en dirección a la oreja. Encontró el suave lóbulo y lo mordisqueó. Clint se estremeció bajo su peso.

—A ti. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Ya.

Natasha no necesitó nada más, ni quiso esperar; volvió a ocupar su lugar sobre el cuerpo de Clint, se removió lo justo para tomar su miembro erecto con una mano y, colocándolo a la entrada de su cuerpo, bajó sobre él, introduciéndolo en su interior en un solo movimiento.

Ambos retuvieron la respiración casi al unísono, aferrándose el uno al otro con desesperación. Natasha cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la mejilla de Clint al sentir la intromisión, llenándola por completo mientras dejaba escapar el aire que había retenido en los pulmones. Su cuerpo se adaptó rápidamente a su presencia, ajustándose a él como si aquel fuese el lugar al que pertenecía. Tomó aire antes de erguirse sobre él.

La mirada de párpados entornados de Clint sobre ella la calentó de inmediato. El color azul del iris de sus ojos había desaparecido, eclipsado por la negra pupila que los oscurecía. Su respiración era superficial y rápida. Clint alzó ambos brazos y comenzó a acariciarla, con total languidez, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Natasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole libertad para que ahondara en sus caricias.

Él paseó las manos por su vientre y sus costillas. Llenó sus manos con sus pechos, ahuecando las palmas y dándoles cobijo mientras, muy sutilmente, rozaba las puntas aún endurecidas y sensibles por sus anteriores atenciones. Natasha se mordió el labio inferior, inclinándose un poco más hacia adelante, rogando que aquella sensación no terminara nunca. 

A su pesar, las manos de Clint abandonaron su objetivo y ella ahogó un gemido de disgusto. Clint pasó las palmas de sus manos por los brazos, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo con lentitud, despertando cada poro, cada terminación nerviosa y lanzando impulsos eléctricos por toda la espalda, hasta instalarse en la base de la columna. Natasha movió las caderas, adelante y atrás, con lentitud y Clint se retorció bajo su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda contra el colchón y asiéndose a sus antebrazos con fuerza.

—¡Tasha! —exclamó, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Natasha sonrió al verlo. Quería devolverle punto por punto todo lo que él le había hecho sentir; quería para él lo mismo que ella había sentido minutos atrás. Volvió a moverse, haciendo que ahondara más en su interior. Clint se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y, atrayéndola hacia él, la encerró entre sus brazos. 

Lo rodeó por entero, agarrándose a su espalda, como si quisiera incorporarlo a su propio ser y bajo su piel. Intensificó cada acometida, subiendo y bajando, haciéndolo entrar en su cuerpo cuando descendía sobre él para, a continuación permitirle que se retirara lo justo y volver a comenzar de nuevo.

El aire se llenó de gemidos y suspiros que Natasha no supo bien quién era su dueño. Las manos de Clint volvían a estar en todas partes: en su espalda, en sus nalgas alzándola y dejándola caer para embestirla así con mayor profundidad; en sus caderas, sujetándola; en sus brazos… Sus palmas resbalaron hacia las muñecas de ella, agarrándolas con fuerza. Natasha se fijó en aquella manos, capaces y fuertes, que la oprimían, tal y como la habían oprimido las esposas. Pero era muy distinto a la vez; la aferraban con ternura y con suavidad aún siendo firmes en su desempeño. Cerró los ojos y, en su mente, reemplazó la imagen de las esposas por las manos de Clint. 

Como si le hubiese estado leyendo el pensamiento, Clint le hizo alzar ambas muñecas y, con suavidad, las besó, primero una de ellas y después la otra. Aquellos besos la quemaban, erizándole el vello de todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en pura energía. Incrementó el movimiento, intentando encontrar un ritmo mutuo. No tardaron en encontrarlo. Clint encerró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Tasha, no…

Ella se giró hacia él, buscando su oído.

—Hazlo, Clint. Córrete.

Las manos de él se aferraron con determinación a sus caderas, hundiéndose en tu totalidad dentro de ella. Un gemido grave, salido del fondo del pecho de él, llenó por completo la habitación. Sólo necesitó sentirlo vaciarse y estremecerse dentro de ella para seguirlo, en un orgasmo que la sacudió por entero, dejándola sin aire y con su mundo dando vueltas alrededor de ambos mientras se dejaban llevar por la marea.

Clint se derrumbó sobre la cama unos instantes después, arrastrándola con él y abrazándola con fuerza. Natasha no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar, agradecida por que él la sostuviera entre sus brazos, sintiéndose lánguida y absolutamente feliz. 

El silencio de la habitación sólo era quebrantado por la pesada inspiración de ambos, en busca del aire que les faltaba y el suave sonido del vibrador, olvidado en algún momento en la cama junto a ellos. Natasha lo buscó a tientas, alzando un poco la cabeza del pecho de Clint. Cuando dio con él, lo apagó y volvió a descansar sobre Clint, sin poder dominar la sonrisa que se empeñaba en acudir a sus labios. 

—¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó él, con la boca pegada a la frente y terminando por besarla con suavidad. Natasha negó con sutileza.

—No. Estoy bien —respondió, abrazándolo por debajo de sus axilas y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Se mantuvieron así lo que a Natasha le pareció sólo un instante, uno en los brazos del otro, intentando dominar el ritmo de sus alocados corazones. Natasha refunfuñó entre dientes cuando Clint la dejó sobre la superficie del colchón, a su lado. Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que no pudo evitar que aquella protesta silenciosa se convirtiese en un suspiro de placer. Clint pasó su brazo bajo la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza contra su costado y entrelazando las piernas con las suyas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza? —le preguntó él. Natasha alzó la cabeza.

—No los he llamado aún.

Aunque no lo podía ver, Natasha intuyó que una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Clint. Unos segundos después ella lo miró y, en efecto, allí estaba la sonrisa que la hizo sonreír a ella del mismo modo.

Buscó con la mirada las esposas que habían quedado olvidadas, enganchadas aún al barrote del cabecero de la cama. Las soltó y las observó con detenimiento.

—¿Ya puedes deshacerte de ellas?

Ella las observó. Unas esposas como aquellas habían sido sus captoras durante muchas noches de su vida pasada. Las noches de su vida futura tenían otro captor que la ayudaría a seguir manteniendo a raya los fantasmas del pasado. Levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Clint fijos en ella, serios, formándose unas pequeñas arrugas de preocupación en la comisura. Natasha lo besó.

—No, no voy a deshacerme de ellas.

Clint parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender.

—Creí que era eso lo que querías.

Natasha asintió.

—Y así era. Pero aún tengo muchos recuerdos que reemplazar —le contestó, haciendo un gracioso mohín con los labios que escondía una sonrisa a medias.

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Clint. La besó con pasión.

—Sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te ayudaré. 

Natasha se cobijó bajo el brazo de él sobre sus hombros. Pasó su propio brazo en torno a su cintura y se aproximó Clint todo lo que pudo. Él la atrajo hacia sí y ella sonrió, satisfecha y deliciosamente cansada. Suspiró de placer antes de contestarle. 

—Estoy segura de ello.

 

FIN


End file.
